The Future
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Can't Hardly Wait fic...Chap 14 up...Denise and Kenny have their family completed
1. Reunion

****

June 4th, 2003

Denise ran a brush through her long red hair. She had a frown on her face, as she looked I the mirror. Hell had to have frozen over. She had always hated the people she went to high school with. She never wanted to see them again, but she was going to the five-year reunion. Why? Because her stupid boyfriend was making her.

"God, I hate you for making me do this." She said still staring at herself in the mirror.

"Well, you've always hated me so nothing has changed." Kenny walked into their bedroom; "I just want to see what Sammy and Rickie are up to. We can ditch early if you want. Preston might be there." Denise sighed.

Preston Meyers. She had lost contact with him a few years ago before she graduated from NYC. She missed him. Denise didn't even know if he and Amanda were still together. There was so much she wanted to tell him.

"Is the babysitter here yet?" Denise asked as she pulled her shoes on. Kenny shook his head.

"Five minutes late, but what's new?" He asked. Denise rolled her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom to her daughter's nursery.

"We shouldn't pay her what we do." Denise looked into the crib. Boy, her life had changed so much since Marisa was born. But that was seventeen months ago. The small red head reached for her mother. Denise chuckled, "Go to sleep, Ris. Mommy and Daddy will see you when you wake up. We're going to see our friends. Okay, they're not our friends, but Daddy wants to see his old friends. You be good for Mandy. I love you, Baby."

"Love ya." Marisa giggled.

"Mandy is here!" Kenny yelled up the stairs. Denise leaned over the crib and kissed Marisa's cheek.

"Bye. Ris." She sighed and shut the nursery light off.

"Bye bye." Marisa said as she rolled over in her bed. Denise jogged down the stairs to her smiling boyfriend.

"Get that stupid look off of your face." Denise said grabbing her wallet, "Okay, Mandy, Marisa is trying to fall asleep now. Don't give her a bottle. She's supposed to be off of them by now, just give her…a teddy or something. We'll call you if we're going to be late." Mandy chuckled.

"Have fun with the Alumni." She said. Kenny grabbed Denise's hand.

"Quit stalling." He said as he pulled her out to the car.

* * *

As Kenny pulled the car up, Denise could already hear the shitty music playing. God, she hoped Vicki Compter wasn't there She wouldn't be able to handle that perky bitch tonight.

"You ready?" Kenny asked as he unbuckled his belt.

"Will we ever be ready for this stuff?" Denise got out of the car. Kenny couldn't help but to chuckle. Denise hated this and he knew it. He slid his arm around Denise's waist as they walked into the school. God, it was so weird to be back after five years.

"I guess we have to sign in over there." He said walking over to the desk. He immediately recognized Vicki Compter. She looked different somehow. He looked at her chest. Oh, those. They're a lot bigger. Breast enhancement. Denise smacked him. "Right, sorry. Ah, Hi…Kenneth Fisher." Vicki grinned.

"You're looking great, Kenny." She said.

"I'm dressing him now." Denise chuckled. Vickie got a nametag out for Kenny.

"Ma'am, since you're a guest you will have to write your name out." Vicki said. Denise growled and tried to leave but Kenny grabbed her with a laugh.

"She's Denise Fleming." He said.

"Oh! Denise!" Vicki grinned grabbing her nametag, "Your hair. It's a lot longer."

"Hair grows." Denise said.

"You two not married?" Vicki asked. Denise laughed

"Me marry Kenny? No." She said.

"Hey." Kenny frowned.

"I'm married." Vicki smiled, "Remember Woody Cusack?"

"The annoying black guy?" Denise asked. Vicki narrowed her eyes.

"I suppose. We're married and have two kids, John and Joan." Vicki said. Kenny tried not to laugh. John and Joan Cusack? How Ironic.

"We have one, Marisa." Denise said.

"Cool." Vicki said, "Well, go have fun. Preston is already in there." Denise looked at Kenny. He smiled and led her away. Vicki still seemed to be too perky for her own good. They walked into the room and it was like a blast from the past. Everyone looked the same. Denise Grabbed Jake Whitley's arm.

"Hi you don't remember me, but have you seen Preston Meyers?" Denise asked. Jake looked at her oddly.

"AH yeah. Him and Amanda were at the drink table I think." He said. 

"Thank you." She turned to Kenny with a smile, "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because you haven't seen Preston in three years and you've changed a lot since then." Kenny said, "Come on." Kenny and Denise weeded their way through the crowds, saying hi to a few people. Denise stopped when she saw Preston.

"Preston." She said. He turned around and his face immediately brightened up.

"Denise!" He grabbed her and hugged Denise tightly, "God, I've missed you." Denise closed her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Pres." She whispered. She missed this. She missed being with him. She missed her best friend. Preston pulled away and smiled at Kenny.

"Look at you." Preston smiled, "Looking sharp."

"Thanks." Kenny chuckled, "I'm going to go look for my boys."

"Have fun." Denise chuckled as she turned back to Preston, "So, where is Amanda?"

"Over there." Preston smiled as he looked at Amanda. She was heavily pregnant.

"Wow. She's pregnant." Denise smiled, "You're going to be a dad?" Preston nodded.

"Yeah. In a month." Preston smiled, "Wild isn't it?"

"Not too. I have one myself." Denise said. Preston stared at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Marisa. She was born in January 2002." Denise pulled out a picture from her wallet; "You've missed a lot." Preston stared at the picture.

"I see." He said softly. "She looks exactly like you." Denise chuckled.

"She had Kenny's eyes." Denise said staring at him, "We can't loose contact again, Preston, not when you're going to be a dad. I can give you some advice." Preston chuckled.

"I could use some advice." He said, "I saw your latest cover."

"Rollingstone or Vibe?" Denise asked.

"Rollingstone." He said, "You're an amazing photographer."

"I'm okay." Denise said, "I wasn't going to come to this, but I decided I had to. I wanted to see if you were going to be here."

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Things have just been busy with work and everything. You're living here now right?"

"Yeah." She chuckled, "We moved back two years ago."

"Right." Preston smiled pulling her into a hug. It was really good. She had missed him so much. Maybe now, with their expanding families, their friendship could be restored.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about anything then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!! Irelanhaze@yahoo.com


	2. Pregnancy Photos

****

June 19th, 2003

Denise scooped Maria up off of the floor where she was quietly playing.

"You hungry, Love bug?" She asked.

"Yeah." Marisa giggled as Denise put her into the highchair.

"Good because we have some macaroni and cheese. Daddy's favourite." She said putting the bowl onto the tray.

"Daddy home?" Marisa asked. Denise shook her head.

"He's still at work. He had a big meeting with this singer guy." She said. Marisa took a fork of macaroni and cheese and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mmmmm…Good?" Marisa nodded.

"Good." She said as the doorbell rang. Denise sighed.

"Mommy will be right back, Baby doll." She got up and went to the door to answer the door. "This better be good. We're having lunch." Denise opened the door and Amanda stood there.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your lunch." She said, looking nervous.

"No…You didn't." Denise said, "Come on in. Marisa is eating."

"Oh can I see her?" Amanda smiled. Denise nodded.

"Sure. She's probably covered in cheese." She said leading the heavily pregnant Amanda into the kitchen. Sure enough Marisa's face was covered in cheese. Denise chuckled grabbing a napkin, "Marisa dear, this is mommy's friend, Amanda."

"Hi, Marisa." Amanda smiled as she sat down in a chair, "She's gorgeous, Denise."

"Thank you." She said as she sat back down, "So tell me what are you doing here…not that I don't love adult company."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you something, Denise." Amanda said as she watched Marisa stuff food into her mouth.

"Go ahead." Denise leaned back in her seat as she pulled her hair up in a banana clip.

"Well, you're a great photographer." Amanda said to her, "And I want to give Preston something special and nice and something to put in the baby's scrapbook." Denise nodded.

"You want me to take some pregnancy photos don't you?" Denise asked. Amanda blushed.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble." She said, "I wanted something nice and I've seen your work." Denise nodded.

"Thanks." She said. "I'll do it. It's no trouble at all."

* * *

Okay, it was a little weird. She never had really been close to Amanda or really talk to her a lot, but here they were in Denise's studio.

"You look a lot better pregnant than I did." Denise said. Amanda laughed softly as she unbuttoned the over sized white shirt to frame her belly.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you were gorgeous." Amanda said.

"Me? Gorgeous? Hardly." Denise said as she put the lens on her camera. "My stretch marks were like road maps of my stomach." She turned to Amanda; "You ready to start?"

"Yes I am." Amanda smiled as Denise immediately began to take pictures. This was a nice subject, Denise thought. Trying to capture the joys of pregnancy in a photograph was hard, but Denise was always up for a challenge. "So, how is it?"

"How is what?" Denise asked as she snapped the photo.

"Giving birth?" Amanda asked grinning brightly for the camera.

"Utterly horrible and painful." Denise chuckled as she snapped off a few more photos. "But it's also utterly amazing and wonderful." Amanda chuckled.

"Great. I can't wait." She said.

"I'm going to develop these in black and white. It gives the photographs a better feel." Denise said. Amanda nodded. For the next twenty minutes until Marisa woke up, Denise took photographs of Amanda.

"I can get Marisa while you develop the if you want." Amanda suggested. Denise nodded.

"Sure. Yeah. Thanks." Denise smiled. Amanda waddled out of the studio and up the stairs. She couldn't wait to have this pregnancy over with. She wanted to see if she was having a boy or a girl. Amanda walked into Marisa's room. The child was standing in her crib, smiling.

"Hello there, Pumpkin." Amanda said walking to the crib.

"Hi." Marisa bounced. "Momma."

"Momma is downstairs in her studio. Let's go see how the photos came out." Amanda grunted as she picked Marisa up. She was very heavy to Amanda when she was this pregnant.

"Big belly." Marisa giggled as she wrapped her legs around it.

"Thanks." Amanda laughed as she slowly walked down the stairs. She waddled into the kitchen. She looked at the red light above the door until it went off. Amanda walked in with Marisa.

"Good afternoon, Baby." Denise smiled hanging up the last photo. Amanda's eyes widened as she looked at all the photos.

"Oh my god." Amanda said.

"You like?" She asked. Amanda nodded.

"I love these, Denise." She said, "How much do I owe you?"

"Just twenty." Denise smiled watching Amanda's face. This was why she took photographs. This was what made her happy.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about anything then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!! Irelanhaze@yahoo.com


	3. Changes

****

July 3rd, 2003

Denise kissed Kenny softly. This after all these years their relationship was on fire. He rubbed her back as he pulled his lips away.

"So, I have no meetings today." He said.

"Good because I have no photo shoots today." Denise replied. Kenny grinned brightly.

"Well, Marisa isn't napping so I know we can't get nasty." He said. Denise smacked him as she pushed away.

"Can you think about anything but having sex?" Denise asked. He shook his head.

"Not when I can have sex with the most gorgeous redhead I'm ever seen." He said.

"Oh you just love to flatter me." Denise winked and jumped up on wash that was going into spin cycle. "Take me right here, Mr. Fisher." Kenny smiled as he began to undo his shirt.

"Oh I will, Miss Flemeing." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmm....Yeah." Denise whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled Kenny tight against her body. Kenny grunted as he felt the washer machine rumble against him. The phone began to ring. Denise whimpered and pulled away, "We'll continue this in a minute." She said grabbing the phone.

"We better." He chuckled looking out into the backyard at Marisa.

"Fleming and Fisher." Denise said.

"Denise, It's me." Preston was on the other end. he sounded dead. Denise smiled.

"hey, pres. What's up?" Denise straightened her shirt as if Preston could see her.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet." Preston said.

"Who?" Denise frowned. Then she heard a baby crying.

"Whitney Blaire Myers." Preston said. Denise's eyes widened as she jumped off the washer.

"She had the baby?? You're a dad?? You had the baby??|" Denise cried. Preston laughed.

"Yeah, she did. Amanda did so well. no drugs or anything." Preston said, "Oh Denise you need to see Whitney. She's absolutely gorgeous." Denise bounced where she stood.

"I'm coming to the hospital! I need to see her!!" She hung up and threw herself at Kenny, squealing. Kenny looked at her oddly. This was very out of character for her.

"I take it Amanda had the baby." he said.

"Yes, she did." Denise said, "Get Risa. We're going to visit."

* * *

Denise knocked on the hospital room door. Preston opened it up and smiled.

"Hey, Denis...Kenny, come on in." Preston said. They all walked in and smiled at Amanda.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Denise asked. Amanda looked up from the pink bundle.

"Terrific." She said, "Come meet Whitney." Denise walked over to the bed and looked at the baby. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Whitney she had bright blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"She is gorgeous. Look at her little baby feet and her little baby fingers. " Denise whispered. Amanda handed her over. Kenny looked at Denise and shook his head.

"Uh oh." Kenny said. Denise looked over at Kenny and Marisa.

"What?" She asked.

"You have that look in your face." Kenny said.

"Baby fever face." Preston smirked.

"No I don't." She laughed looking at the baby again, "Maybe..."

"She does." Preston nudged Kenny. He smirked softly as he watched Denise kiss Whitney. She definitely saw that spark in her eyes. He saw that same spark a year and a half ago when the doctors placed Marisa in her arms. Maybe another baby would be okay with Denise. They did handle Marisa very well.

July 17th, 2003

Kenny ran some gel through his hair. After seeing Denise hold Whitney, he had given his and Denise's relationship a lot of thought. They were serious and they had to start acting like it. They were going to have a very nice and romantic dinner out. They deserved it. He had convinced Denise to put a dress on. he was going to do this right. He looked pretty good.

"Are you almost ready, Denise?" He asked.

"Yeah, almost." She said from within the bathroom, "I look like an idiot." Kenny chuckled.

"Come out here now, young lady." he said. Denise groaned and stepped out of the bathroom. Kenny's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a very clingy green dress. Her red curls bounced at her hips. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Can we go now?" Denise mumbled. Kenny smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Denise." he said.

"Can we go now." She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sure." he took her hand and kissed it. "let's go."

* * *

Denise sat at the table sipping her white wine. Kenny was up to something. Denise knew he was. They were at a very expensive French restaraunt and they were all dressed up.

"Do you like the wine?" Kenny asked. Denise asked.

"It's very worth the seventy bucks a bottle." She said. Kenny chuckled.

"I sure hope so." He said rubbing his chin nervously, "Do you remember the first time we hooked up?" Denise smiled.

"I was covered in brownies." She nodded, "And you were getting your shit ready." Kenny laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." He laughed.

"You and your goggles." She said. Kenny blushed.

"I've improved haven't I?" He asked her. Denise nodded.

"Yes you have." She said, "that's what money does to you."

"No, that's what being with the woman you love does to you." Kenny reached over and took her hand, "You've changed my life, Den. You've given me Marisa and that's one of the greatest joys I've ever experienced. I never thought I would be this happy until we got together. I never want to be apart." Denise blushed and looked away. He wasn't doing this, was he?

"Kenny..." She whispered.

"Look at me." Kenny said. Reluctantly, Denise turned her brown eyes to look at him, "I mean that I don't want to be away from you ever. Denise, I want to ask you something."

"O-Okay." Denise whispered. She glanced at a few couples that were watching them at the tables around them. This was so embarrassing but yet so amazing. It gave her a rush of adrenaline. Kenny pulled out a small black velvet box.

"I want you, Marisa, and I to be a real family now. I want you to have more of my children, Denise. I want to marry you." He said, "Denise, will you marry me?" She stared at the large rock in front of her. her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Kenny." Denise whispered. She wouldn't cry. That wasn't her style. Kenny took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It felt wonderful on it.

"Will you marry me?" Kenny asked. Denise took in a shuddery breath and nodded.

"Yes. I will marry you." She whispered. Kenny began grinning and got up.

"You will??" He asked. 

"Yes." Denise asked, "I'll marry you." Kenny pulled her up and hugged her.

"Thank you, Den." He whispered kissing her neck.

"My pleasure." Denise whispered back. She looked at the ring as she hugged Kenny among all the applause. It looked so wonderful on her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled. She was going to marry little Kenny Fisher from Huntington High.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	4. Talking

****

August 3rd, 2003

Denise couldn't believe she was engaged. Preston made fun of her for getting engaged, but frankly, Denise liked it. The ring was huge. All her clients looked at it. She liked the attention.

Now, they were starting to discuss another child. Marisa was one and a half years old. If Denise got pregnant now. There would be a nice age difference between the two.

"Mommy!!" Marisa screamed from her crib. Denise sighed as she sat up in bed.

"You could get her sometimes you know." Denise said.

"But I sleepy." Kenny mumbled. Denise growled and got out of bed. 

"You're a big help, Kenny." Denise walked into Marisa's room, "What do you what, risa bear?" She pulled the baby out of her crib. 

"Food." She said. Denise chuckled softly.

"Food. Okay, I'll cook an early breakfast then." She said. Marisa grinned as Kenny stepped out into the hallway.

"Are you mad at me?" Kenny asked. 

"No. I'm just frustrated." Denise walked downstairs.

"Why?" Kenny followed her.

"You want to have another baby, but you barely help me with Marisa, Ken." Kenny looked at Denise confused.

"I help." He said.

"No you don't." She said, "You're always at work, Kenny with your stupid singers and I'm the one who has to bring Marisa to the studios with me. I could use help sometime."

"The reason why I don't bring Marisa with me is I work in an office building, you're more free to roam around and take Marisa with you." Kenny said, "I love Marisa with all my heart and I would give anything to be home with he more."

"Take less clients, Kenny. You can't manage everyone on this earth." Denise said.

"Food!" Marisa wailed. Kenny sighed.

"I love my job though." He said.

"So do I." Denise said, "Are we ready to have another baby?"

"Maybe not right now or even this year, but we will have another one. We will, I promise." Kenny said. Denise put Marisa in her high chair. "We just need to find a better routine."

"Yes we do." Denise mumbled.

"Let's just focus on one baby at a time, all right, Denise?" Kenny asked his fiancée. Finally a small smile came across Denise's face as she fed Marisa. She nodded slowly.

"Please." She said.

"Can I have a kiss?" Kenny asked. Marisa giggled.

"No kiss." She said. Kenny gasped.

"Daddy dosent get a kiss?" He asked. Marisa shook her head.

"no." Denise chuckled.

"I'll give daddy a kiss." She said as she kissed Kenny's head, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. it's all right." Kenny said watching Denise feed their daughter. He had no idea Denise had felt this way. he was glad that she told him.

August 17th, 2003

Denise unbuckled Marisa from her car seat. They were going to visit Whitney today. Marisa was very excited and frankly so was Denise. She loved little Whitney and hanging with Amanda now.

"Come on, little one." She picked Marisa up and grunted. Maria stuck out her tongue, "Lord, Child, you're getting heavy." Marisa giggled.

"Big butt." She said. Denise laughed.

"Yes. You have a big butt, but so does Mommy so shush up." She winked and rang the door bell. Soon, Amanda answered it with Whitney in her arms, "Hey." She smiled softly.

"Hey." She said, "Come in. I was just dishing up some lunch."

"Thanks." Denise walked in.

"Bebe." Marisa said reaching for Whitney.

"You wait, Pumpkin." Denise said walking into the house. It seemed very cozy. A lot more welcoming than their house. Their house were filled with rock and roll pictures she had taken, Covers of 'Rolling Stone' she had done, and pictures of all of Kenny's clients. 

Amanda and Preston's house was the complete opposite. It was filled with flowers, covered in Doilies, and photos graphs of the two of them, Amanda's pregnancy photos, and bout a dozen pictures of Whitney's first month alive. Her and Amanda were opposites.

"Would Marisa like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" She asked. Denise nodded.

"Thank you. She would love that." She said. Denise followed Amanda into the kitchen, "You have a really lovely home, Amanda."

"Thank you so much." She said, "It took me forever to get it the way I like it. I wanted it to be...I don't know welcoming."

"Well it is." Denise said.

"Bebe, Momma." Marisa said looking at Whitney. 

"Here. your Momma can hold the baby and you can look at her all right?" Amanda asked. Marisa nodded.

"Okay." Denise smiled as Whitney was placed in her arms. She loved this little girl. Marisa stared at the baby, "You can touch her gently." Marisa's tiny hand stroked Whitney's belly.

"So, have you and Kenny talked about more?" Amanda asked as she made Marisa a sandwich, "Pres mentioned that you were thinking about having another one." Denise nodded.

"Yeah. We want one more." She said, "Whenever we have time to do the deed, we'll start but it seems that we never have time anymore." Amanda nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I know that feeling." Amanda said pouring Marisa some grape Kool Aide into a sippy cup her nieces use.

"Maybe this time next year we will have a baby." Denise said.

"Oh I'm sure you will." Amanda sat down and sat Marisa on her lap, "Can you believe we're here?"

"In your house?" Denise asked. Amanda chuckled softly.

"No mothers." Amanda said. Denise shook her head.

"No. I never thought I would become a mother." She said, "I wouldn't change any of it though. How about you?"

"No. Never. I'm where I want to be." Amanda said. She glanced at Whitney "She's exactly what I want." Denise smiled softly. She looked at Marisa. She would be a mother for the rest of her life and that was perfectly fine with her.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	5. Friends

****

September 2nd 2003

Denise whimpered as she calmed down after her orgasm. Kenny chuckled as he kissed her neck and shoulder. he rolled over next to her. Denise took in a deep breath.

"Lord, Kenny." She whispered. he looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked. Denise chuckled tiredly.

"Oh yes." She said looking at him. Kenny put his hand on her belly.

"Yeah. you were loud enough." He said, "I'm surprised Marisa is still asleep. The windows were rattling." Denise laughed.  
"I had good reason." She said. He smiled caressing her belly.

"You think we conceived?" He asked. Denise shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said, "But I'm having fun trying."

"Oh yes. me too." Kenny winked, "So, Our wedding date. When do you want to do it?" Denise smiled.

"Halloween." She said. "Not this year though."

"Halloween...That might be cool." Kenny said. Denise sat up, clutching the sheet around her. She nodded.

"Totally cool." She smiled, "We could have everyone dress up in a costume. Oh! We totally need to do that." Kenny laughed.

"Maybe we will." He said. Denise kissed his shoulder softly.

"I'm enjoying this whole trying to conceive thing." She said. Kenny nodded as he caressed her hip.

"Me too." He said. Denise looked at him.

"I love you, Kenny." She said.

"I love you too." Kenny said.

* * *

Marisa sat on the floor in the living room, screaming. Denise was in her office trying to ignore her. She didn't like temper tantrums. She didn't give Marisa what she wanted when she threw her fits. A knock came upon the door. Denise looked up to see Preston.

"Hey there." She said.

"What's Marisa's problem?" He asked. Denise shrugged.

"Something about candy." She said, "I'm trying to finish this lay up and I can't seem to do it." Preston smiled.

"I'll see if I can quiet her down so you can finish." He said.

"Oh lord. That would be great." She said. Preston nodded and walked back out into the living room. Marisa looked up at him.

"Hey there small fry." He said. Marisa extended her arms. "Do you want to go outside and play?" Marisa stopped crying and smiled.

"Pay now!" She cried. Preston chuckled as he picked up the child.

"Let's go and give Mommy some silence." Preston walked out back and put Marisa into her swing. "So your daddy an dmommy is trying to have another baby. I think that's really cool."

"High!" Marisa cried. Preston chuckled.

"All right. I'll push you higher, but I don't want you to fall out." He said.

"Fall boom." Marisa squealed.

"Yeah You'll fall and go boom on your butt." Preston said as Denise stepped out onto the porch.

"Butt!! Butt!!" Marisa cried. Denise chuckled.

"Are you teaching my daughter naughty words?" Denise asked.

"You know it." Preston winked. Denise walked out and settled herself on the bench.

"How's Whitney doing?" Denise asked. Preston grinned like a proud father.

"she's utterly wonderful." He said, "Now if you'll excuse me, Marisa and I are trying to have fun." Denise held up her hands with apologies. It was cute to see Preston and Marisa together. He was a terrific father. Whitney was one lucky little girl.

September 16th, 2003

Kenny sat at his desk. There were reports that needed to be done, but he was busy listening to his newest client, C-Bag. He was starting to get tired of gangster rap stuff, but it's what paid his bills. He shouldn't complain. Dana his secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Mr. Fisher, Dirty Dawg is out there really pissed off." She said.

"Let him in please." Kenny said. "And make sure you have the cops on speed dial." Dana chuckled and nodded.

"Certainly, Mr. Fisher." She said walking out, "He will see you know." Dirty Dawg walked in. Kenny usually felt short when it came to his height, but when ever he was around Dirty Dawg, he felt like a midget. This guy was seven feet tall.

"So, Dirty, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need more gigs, Man. My sales are shit." Dirty Dawg growled. Kenny nodded.

"Maybe if you didn't say you were mother Theresa trapped in a man's body on the Caroline Rhea show, you would have sold more of you are last album than you did." Kenny said.

"Oh come off it." Dirty Dawg moaned.  
"Frankly, you're lucky I didn't drop you when you pulled that stunt." Kenny frowned deeply.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" he asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yes I will." Kenny leaned back in his chair, "So don't pull that shit again." Dirty Dawg nodded.

"I won't." He said.

"Promise?" Kenny said.

"Yo, K, I don't do that fruity shit." He frowned.

"Then I'll drop you." Kenny said. Dirty Dawg sighed, but then nodded.

"Yeah, I promise, okay?" He asked. Kenny smiled and nodded.

"All right. Now go have fun, but behave yourself." he said, "You represent my image too when you step out of this office."

"I understand." He said.

"Good. Leave." Kenny said. Dirty Dawg nodded and left the office. Kenny chuckled as he spun in his chair. That had been easier than he had thought it would be.

* * *

Kenny walked into the house. It was later than he told Denise it would be when he came home. Marisa would be asleep already. He looked in the living room and saw Denise laying on the couch. her long red hair was almost touching the floor.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." he said. Denise opened her eyes.

"Hey." She yawned and sat up, "How was work?"

"Oh it was okay. Dirty Dawg was being an ass but I took care of it." He smiled, "How was your day?" Denise bit her lip.

"I took a pregnancy test." She said. Kenny's eyes widened.

"You...You d-did?" he asked. Denise nodded slowly.

"Yeah. It was negative." She sighed.

"Oh..." Kenny frowned. Denise tucked some hair behind her hair.

"I really wanted it to be positive." She said softly, "I even cried."

"Oh Denise." He whispered taking her hands, "it'll happen to us soon. There's no hurry." Denise nodded sadly.

"I know, but...but I w-wanted it to be our time now." Denise whimpered. Kenny could see the tears in Denise's eyes. He pulled her close to him.

"It'll probably happen to us on our wedding night." He said.

"That's so long away." Denise whimpered.

"I know, but do you want to be waddling down the aisle nine months pregnant or slim and slender in a nice silk dress?"

"Well...You've got a point there." Denise smiled wiping her eyes, "You must think I'm a complete idiot for crying over this."

"No. you are not an idiot. You just want this as bad as I do." Kenny said. Denise nodded slowly. It broke his heart to see her so upset. Soon, he vowed, so he would get her pregnant.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	6. Paaartay

****

October 15th, 2003

She would be twenty-three in a couple of days. It was pretty freaky to think about that. Today she had a huge photo shoot with Lil' Kim so she had to stay focused. This was a big Rolling Stone cover for her. Sure she had done them before but she was getting a lot of money for it and the inside pictures. She walked over to the dressing area watching Lil' Kim.

"I think you really go with the pink bikini." Denise said. Lil' Kim looked at her.

"You think so?" She asked. Denise nodded.

"Pink is big this year." Denise said, "We'll get some pink extensions in your hair and you'll look great."

"Just what I need." Lil' Kim chuckled. Denise nodded.  
"I know. When you're ready, sit down on that barrel over there." She winked and walked over to the table where her camera sat. Denise loved taking pictures. She had always loved it, but now that she was older she had a greater appreciation for it.

"I'm ready." Lil' Kim said as she sat down on the barrel. Denise stared at her and made sure the lighting was good. It was perfect.

"All right. You're looking good." Denise started to take pictures. It helped when your subject was completely hot to take good-looking photos. "Slid down onto the floor."

"And spread my legs?" Lil' Kim asked. Denise chuckled.

"Sure." She said.

"There." Lil' Kim winked as Denise continued to take pictures.

* * *

Denise stood in the dark room developing the pictures from today's photo shoot. The photos were pretty wonderful. A knock came upon the door.

"Momma. Momma." Marisa was outside the door. Denise chuckled.

"Hold on. Momma is working." She said, finishing up the last of her photos.

"Wed wight!" Marisa squealed.  
"Red light is still on, Pumpkin." Kenny picked his daughter up. Marisa squealed.  
"MOMMA!!!" She cried. Denise turned the red light off and opened the door.

"I'm here, Pumpkin." Denise took Marisa, "Go have a look at the photos. They came out pretty well." Kenny walked into the darkroom and looked at the photos.

"Wow. She's hot." He said, "Not as hot as you of course."

"Shut up." Denise chuckled, "Did Bugaboo eat?"

"Not yet." He said, "We were going to go to Mickey D's."

"I'll come with then." Denise said putting Marisa down, "Let me get my stuff together and we can go." Kenny nodded softly kicking Marisa's butt. She giggled. "Let's go." Kenny grabbed Marisa and headed for the door with his fiance. Marisa grinned.

"How was Lil' Kim?" Kenny asked as they went out to the car.

"Great." She said, "The photos came our terrific. She's a great subject to work with. I hope the bosses like them."

"They adore you." Kenny said buckling Marisa in. Denise chuckled as she climbed into the car. 

Okay, maybe they did love her there at Rolling Stone, but they still had the right to give the cover to someone else. Denise hated when that happened, but it happens. It's the way the magazine world works.

October 29th, 2003

Their house looked like a haunted house. Denise and Kenny absolutely loved Halloween. This was their favourite holiday and they always played it up. Marisa was just as much into it as they were.

"Mo bud." Marisa said sitting on the sink as Kenny applied fake blood to her face. He chuckled softly.

"You want more blood?" He asked. Her red curls bounced as she nodded. "All right. You'll be the bloodiest corpse there."

"Good." Marisa giggled kicking her legs back and forth.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Denise called out from downstairs.

"We ready?" Kenny asked. Marisa nodded. He picked up his little corpse and walked down the stairs.

"Oh!! Look at you two!" Denise laughed, "A family of zombies."

"The perfect family portrait."

* * *

The big auditorium was filled with many different creatures. From Bunnies to zombies, from babies to Clintons. There were a lot of different things. Some frightened Marisa but Denise reassured her that they were all fake, just like her costume.

"Pessie!!" Marisa squealed when's he saw Preston walk in with Whitney in his arms. He smiled and waved.

"hey, Darling. Looking dead." He said. Denise chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"What are you supposed to be?" Denise asked looking at Preston's white outfit.

"I'm purity." He said. Denise laughed.

"You wish." She said picking Whitney up. She was dressed as a cat. Denise cuddle him, "I want one so badly."

"If you were alive you could have a baby." Preston said watching Kenny dance with Marisa.

"I'm serious, Pres." Denise said, "I'm getting antsy for another one."

"Not me." He said looking at Whitney.

"When she's older you'll be changing your mind." Denise said handing Whitney back to Preston, "Where is Amanda?"

"I'm giving her a night off. She needs sleep." Preston said.

"Don't we all." Denise chuckled as Marisa ran back over to her.

"Momma, wook." She held up a lollypop. Denise scooped her corpse up.

"A lollipop? Who gave you that?" She asked.

"Daddy." Marisa said as she began to suck on it. Kenny walked over to them.

"Mind if I ask this hot zombie to dance?" he asked. Denise smiled.

"I could go for a dance." She put Marisa back down, "Stay with Preston, Risa. Mommy and Daddy are going to be right over there." Kenny took Denise's hand and led her closer to the DJ.

"Whitney is getting big." Kenny said.

"So is Marisa." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you happy, Ken?" He looked at her startled.

"Happy? Of course I am." He put his hand on her slender waist, "Are you?" Denise hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah. I guess, but...I do not know." She said. Kenny's heart stopped beating, "I feel like there's something missing."  
"What?" He asked. Denise shrugged.

"I do not know exactly." She said, "I'll let you know when I find out." Kenny nodded.

"Please do, Denise, because I want you to be happy with your life and with us." He said. Denise smiled softly and kissed his lips. She would be happy once she got pregnant. God, she never thought she'd be this emotional about having a baby.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	7. Merry Christmas

****

December 13th, 2003

The past month and a half had been so very busy for Kenny and Denise. They saw each other maybe three hours a day and Marisa even less. They both felt bad, but Christmas was busy for them. 

"Denise?? I'm home!!" Kenny walked into the house dropping his briefcase. "Are you home, Babe? I need sex!!"

"Kenneth Fisher!!" His mother stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a sleeping Marisa. His eyes widened.

"M-Ma!." He stuttered, "What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't Denise call you?" Lauren asked. Kenny shook his head.

"No. Where is she?" He asked.  
"She collapsed during a photo shoot this afternoon." Lauren said, "They took her to the hospital." Kenny's eyes widened.

"What? What happened? Is she okay?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know the details, Kenny." Lauren said, "All I was told was that she collapsed. I have Marisa. You go see how she is."

"Thanks." Kenny bolted back out the door, with his heart racing

* * *

Denise sat in her bed feeling like an idiot. She fainted because she didn't drink enough water. She should have been drinking.

"Denise?" Kenny walked in. She smiled softly as she pulled her pants back on.

"Hey..." She said.  
"What happened?" Kenny walked up to her. Concern was flashing in his face.

"I fainted." Denise said. He took her hand and looked at her, "The doctor said I could go home as long as I drank enough water. Remember how bad I was when I was pregnant with Marisa with the water thing? I was just dehydrated."

"Well, I'll force water down your throat." Kenny chuckled thinking back to when Denise was pregnant. She was in the hospital several times for being dehydrated, "Can you leave now?" Denise smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I can." She squeezed his hand as they walked out into the hallway. Denoise sighed softly. He wasnt catching on to the tiny hint she hand been dropping. He's a man. I need to spell it out for him, She though, "I'm pregnant." Kenny stopped walking.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I thought you'd get the hints I was throwing at you." She giggled softly. Kenny stared at her.

"You're what?" He mumbled. The colour hand drained from his face. She continued to laugh.

"I'm pregnant, Kenny. We're having another baby." Denise said.

"Really? For real?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yup." Denise squeezed his hand tighter with a smile, "I'm about six weeks along right now and I'm due August 10th."

"Oh my god." Kenny began to smile, "It happened. All our trying happened!"

"You're happy right?" She asked.

"Yes!!" He pulled her into a tight hug, "We've been trying. Of course I'm happy." Denise closed her eyes as she hugged him. Reliefe washed over her. "We need to keep the water in you for sure. This is a summer pregnancy." Denise groaned and pulled away.

"The worse." She smiled and looked into his eyes, "We're actually pregnant, Kenny. Really pregnant." He kissed her nose.  
"I'm the happiest man alive, I think." He took her hand and walked out of the hospital. Okay, maybe the thought of becoming a father again scared him, but he and Denise had been trying for a few months and he did know this was going to happen eventually. A summer baby. This was going to be great.

December 25th, 2003

Week 8

Kenny scooped Marisa up. She didn't fully understand what Christmas was but she understood that all these gifts were great. He smiled at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ready to see what Santa brought you?" He asked.

"Yes." Marisa said. Denise was in the living room with a camera waiting to take a picture.

"Come on then." Kenny ran into the room filled with presents. Marisa's eyes widened as Denise snapped off a picture.

"Come open your gifts." Denise said. Marisa ran into her arms.

"All?" Marisa whispered. Denise chuckled.

"Most I think." She said grabbing a red package, "Tear this open. It's from Grandma Flemming." Marisa poked the package. She wasn't too sure about it but then she tore open the paper and a stuffed bunny was inside.

"Bunny!" She gasped and hugged it, "Wuv it!" Kenny chuckled.

"you're going to love everything then." He pushed another package to her an picked up one, "This is for the baby." Denise smiled.  
"The baby?" She asked picking it up. Kenny nodded.

"The baby. I saw it and I couldn't resist." He said. Denise opened up the package and pulled out a couple of rompers. One said 'Mini Rapper' and the other said 'Daddy's other job'. 

"Oh Kenny!" Denise laughed, "You're such a nut." She smiled.

"No I'm not." He said, "Don't I get a gift?"

"You may me able to get one even though I am pregnant with your child." She said scurrying underneath the Christmas tree. Marisa began to squeal as she unwrapped a fisher price mini farm.

"Moo! Moo!" Marisa clapped her hands.

"That's right. Cows go moo." Kenny smiled at her. Denise picked up a small purple package.

"Here you go. It's from Marisa and I." Denise said. Kenny took the package and slowly began to tear open the wrapping. "Oh come on!" Kenny chuckled.

"Okay." He tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a gold watch. "Oh wow!" Kenny lifted it up and stared at it, "Is this a Rolex?"

"What does the watch face say, Silly?" She chuckled.

"Rolex." Kenny slid it onto his wrist. It fit perfectly.

"Then it must be then." She said, "Do you like?"

"I love it. Thank you." Kenny kissed his fiance softly.

"Me!!!" Marisa bounced. Kenny chuckled and scooped Marisa up.

"Thank you too, baby girl." He blew raspberries on Marisa's cheek. She squealed with happiness. Denise smiled softly as she put her hand on her stomach. This time next year they would be adding another set of laughter into this wonderful family. Denise couldn't wait.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	8. Happy Birthday

****

January 10th, 2004

Week 10

Marisa was two years old. Denise and Kenny couldn't believe it. It felt like just yesterday that she was a tiny pink bundle in their arms. Now they were waiting for a brand new pink or blue bundle.

"I pretty." Marisa spun around in her brand new puffy blue dress. Denise smiled. If her mother ever attempted to put such a frilly dress on her, Denise would have bitten her leg off, but Marisa loved them.

"You're gorgeous, Darling." She said, "I think Uncle Preston and Aunt Amanda are here with Whitney." Marisa's face lit up.

"Come on!" She squealed. Denise chuckled as she led her daughter down stairs. "PEZZZ!!"

"Hey Pumpkin." Preston chuckled scooped her up, "You look gorgeous." Marisa giggled.

"I pretty. Momma gorges." She said. Preston looked at Denise.

"The pregnancy glow is lovely." He said. Denise couldn't help but to blush.

"Oh shut up." She said walking to the living room where Amanda was bouncing Whitney on her knee. "Hey guys." 

"Hey. The house looks beautiful." Amanda said.

"All Kenny's fault." Denise chuckled as she picked Whitney up. The baby was so squirmy. "I can't believe I'm going to have another one of these." Amanda laughed softly, pushing her hair off of her shoulders.

* * *

Marisa sat in her highchair, which large eyes. Denise shut the lights off. Kenny picked up the cake shaped like big bird.

"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone began to sing, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Marisa. Happy birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles, Sweet pea." Denise said to her daughter. Marisa bounced in her chair, "Come on. Blow it out."

"Kay." Marisa Stood up and blew out the candles. Everyone began to clap. She squealed and clapped her own hands.

"Good girl." Denise smiled as Kenny turned the lights back on. Marisa continued to squeal. She was so happy. Denise cut into the cake and scooped a piece out for Marisa, "Enjoy."

"CAKE!!!!" She cried. Kenny winced at her scream.

"Calm down, Sweet pea." Kenny sat down next to Preston and gave him a look. Preston smiled. Whitney would be that loud someday.

"Let her enjoy this." Denise placed the cake in front of Marisa. She took a handful and began to eat it. Denise and Kenny both groaned at the sight. They knew how much they'd have to clean up.

"She certainly is enjoying it." Kenny wrapped his arm around his fiance and watched Marisa. Like Denise, he couldn't believe Marisa was two. His little girl was growing up. Sooner or later

January 24th, 2004

Week 12

It was pretty cold out but Kenny and Denise really didn't notice. They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for their first appointment. Denise was pretty excited. She wanted to hear the heart beat so badly. She placed her hand on her bump.

"If we're having a boy, I like the name Mason." Kenny said.

"Okay, but it's too early to tell you know." Denise said looking at him. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"I know that." He smiled at her. "I'm just saying. I like Mason."

"Mason is nice." She replied as Dr. White stepped out of his office. 

"Denise Fleming?" He called out. Denise looked up and grinned

"Let's go." Denise said getting up.

"Great." Kenny took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good afternoon." Dr. White shook Kenny's hand.

"Afternoon, Doc." He said.

"How are you feeling, Denise?" Dr. White asked as he looked through her file. "It's been awhile since you've been here."

"Not that long ago.' Denise smiled, "I'm okay. Really excited to hear the heart beat."

"I'm sure you are." He said, "Let me just take a few vitals and weigh you." Denise nodded as she took her shoes off. She stepped onto the scale. "Any twinges of pain?"

"Nope. I had some aches, but nothing unusual." She said.

"Good. How is the morning sickness?" Dr. White asked.

"It was pretty bad, but it's getting a little bit better now." She said, "I can eat some foods." Dr. White chuckled softly.

"That's great." He said, "All right. You're one thirty-five."

"I've gained seven pounds. Is that too much?" Denise asked. Dr. White shook his head.

"No. Just keep up your exercise." He said helping her up onto the table.

"I hate exercise." Denise chuckled.

"I'm sure you do but you need it to keep you and the baby healthy." Dr. White winked. Kenny smiled.

"I knew you were starting to get pudgy." He winked. Denise frowned, "I know. I know. You're pregnant."

"Careful." Dr. White said as he got the Doppler. he squirted a little gel onto Denise's stomach and placed it on her. "Are you ready?" Denise took in a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Me too." Kenny took her hand. Dr. White pressed a button and soon they heard the steady heart beat of their child.

"Oh wow." Denise whispered.

"The heartbeat is very strong and healthy." Dr. White said to them. "I would be very happy. Everything looked great."

"I am happy." Denise looked at her fiance. Hearing the heart beat made the pregnancy a lot more real. Knowing that the baby was healthy set her mind at ease.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	9. Pregnancy Fun

****

February 7th, 2004

Week 14

Marisa tiptoed down the hallway. She was supposed to be napping, but she wasn't having it. Why sleep when you can have fun? She looked into the living room. Denise was sound asleep on the couch.

"I mommy." Marisa said as she tip toed into the garage aka Denise's home studio. She closed the door behind her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at all the equipment. 

Marisa climbed up onto a chair and stared at the table. Denise's camera sat there. Marisa grabbed it, laughing, and began to snap pictures.

* * *

Denise stretched on the couch and opened her eyes. Had she fallen asleep? She glanced at the clock. God, a full hour. Denise sat up. Marisa could have painted the whole house by now.

"Risa?" Denise called out as she got up. "Marisa Paige Fischer? Where are you?" Denise rubbed her belly as she walked upstairs and looked into Marisa bedroom. She wasn't there, "Shit. MARISA!!!"

Denise went from room to room looking underneath everything. Marisa was small. She could squeeze in the tiniest places. Denise even checked outside, but didn't see any signs of her daughter. Panic started to set in when she looked towards her studio. The door was open.

"That little brat." Denise stalked over to the studio and walked in. She found three of her cameras sitting on the table and Marisa trying on some of Denise's clothes props. "MARISA!"

"I sorry!" Marisa's eyes grew large.

"You know you are never ever allowed in here!" Denise picked up her cameras and saw Marisa had taken seventy-three pictures.

"I snapped." Marisa said.

"I see that." Denise looked at her daughter, "There are over three thousand dollars worth of equipment in this room."

"Okay." Marisa said not really understanding. Denise sighed and looked back at her cameras.

"Let mommy develop your pictures." Denise said closing the door.

"I watch." Marisa said. Denise nodded as she closed the door.

"You can watch." Denise walked over to her developing table. Marisa watched with large eyes as Denise took the film out.

"Fowers and me." Marisa said.

"You took the camera outside?" Denise asked as she transferred the pictures.

"No." Marisa said.

"Don't lie to me." Denise said.

"Yes." Marisa mumbled. Denise shook her head.

"Mommy will get you a camera of your own if you promise to never ever touch mommy's camera's again." She said.

"Just mine?" Marisa asked.

"Just yours." Denise said as she began to develop the first roll. She couldn't help but to smile as she saw Marisa's masterpieces develop. She certainly did take some pictures of flowers and herself and they were utterly wonderful for a child her age.

"See? Fowers." Marisa beamed proudly.

"I see sweetheart." Denise smiled hanging up two pictures. "They're wonderful. Just wait until mommy gets your camera before you take anymore. I'll teach you how to take super ones." Marisa smiled looking at the pictures. Denise looked at them again. With a little training, Marisa could make thousands of dollars. Who was Denise kidding? She was only two.

February 21st, 2004

Week 16

Kenny walked into the house. it was abnormally quiet. Things like this didn't happen often. 

"Denise?" He called out. She walked down the stairs dressed in a set of see through bra and panties. Kenny groaned as he looked her over, "Wow."

"Guess what." Denise smiled stepping down the stairs.

"Youre in the horny part of your pregnancy?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Denise laughed, "But youre mother took Marisa for an over night stay." Kenny nodded as he put his case down.

"You mean the entire night? Not just for a few hours?" Kenny asked.

"By the definition of an over night stay...She's sleeping over." Denise said. She took his hand and put it on her hip, "I am very horny." Kenny groaned.

"I smell like work." He said.

"You smell hot." Denise nibbled at his ear. Kenny's body shivered, but he pushed her away.

"Let me take a shower, Den." Kenny said. Denise nodded.

"All right. I will be in the living room." She said. Kenny raced up the stairs. Alone time with his fiance. he had to get ready quickly.

"Okay, This is great." Kenny mumbled jumping into the shower. He shivered. The hot water hadn't kicked in yet. he really didn't care. He wanted to go downstairs and make love to his fiance. God, he loved this stage of the pregnancy. 

With in three minutes, Kenny was done. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. He wasn't going to bather even getting dressed. his princess was waiting for him downstairs. Kenny almost fell down the stairs as he wran down.

"Took you long enough." Denise smiled when she saw him, "You haven't even dried off yet."

"I figure that could be your job." Kenny said. Denise stood up and walked over to Kenny. She touched his chest causing him to shiver.  
"Let me see the towel." She pulled it from around his waist. Kenny stood there naked. he was so glad that there was a fire in the fireplace.

"All right." Kenny mumbled. Denise began to dry off his chest with the towel. That simple gesture was getting him very ready to be deep inside his fiance.

"You're so wet." Denise said. Kenny smiled slightly.

"Are you?" Kenny asked. Denise chuckled softly.

"Very." She said dropping the towel to the floor. "I need you." Kenny grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the couch. He needed her and needed her badly, knowing in about a month She would feel too undesirable to even make a move.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	10. Rock in a hard place

****

March 7th, 2004

Week 18

Denise was starting to feel really big. There was no hiding her pregnancy. Not that she wanted to. Her schedule at work was getting more hectic. Today she was photographing Metalica was an upcoming cover of Rolling Stone.

"All right. This is all shit." Denise groaned looking at them sitting on black stones.

"Don't hold back on us now, Den." Lars chuckled. She gave him a look.

"Where the fuck is lighting?" She yelled. Denise settled down in a chair. James stared at her.

"Are you all right?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. I would just like to have this photo shoot go well." Denise said, "It's very frustrating." James stared at her. She was covered in sweat and very pale.  
"I think we should take you to the hospital." he said.

"No. Just...Go...Sit." She groaned wobbling on the chair. James grabbed her arm before she fell off.

"Call an ambulance." He yelled. Denise stared at him as everything went dark.

* * *

The sounds of beeping machines were all Denise could hear. She groaned slightly and opened her eyes. Kenny was staring at her.

"Denise?" He said pushing her hair off of her forehead. Her eyes focused in everything around her.

"What am I doing here?" She mumbled.

"You passed out at work." Kenny told her.

"Why?" Denise said sitting up slightly.  
"Dr. White said your blood pressure was elevated." Kenny said, "He thinks it'd be good for you to cut back on your hours at work."

"That's ridiculous." Denise said, "I won't cut back on my hours. How hard can it be to take frigging pictures?"

"D, calm down. it's not good for your blood pressure." he said.

"Fuck my blood pressure." She snapped, "I want to work."

"Denise, if your blood pressure gets too high you could look the baby." Kenny said. Denise stopped complaining and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. Kenny nodded.

"You've already had a hard time with this pregnancy." Kenny said, "don't let it get any worse." Denise sighed softly.

"Can I still take pictures of like flowers and sunsets?" She asked.  
"You can even take pictures of Marisa." he said. Denise chuckled softly.

"Marisa has been my best subject." She said.  
"And now Mason or Madelyn will be you're next great subject." Kenny said. Denise smiled. She was so excited for the birth of this baby. She was excited to see if it was a boy or a girl, but she was more excited to just have her child happy and healthy in her arms.

March 21st, 2004

Week 20

Denise stared at Marisa as she played on the floor with her giant legos. She was amazed that she was going to get another one.  
"Denise, you here?" Amanda opened the front door up.

"Yeah." She chuckled. Amanda walked in with Whitney on her hip. "Hey there squirt." Whitney cooed softly as Amanda put her down. She crawled over to Marisa and picked up her legos, "Don't let her eat those."

"Why?" Marisa asked.

"Because I told you to." Denise laughed. "So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you and the baby." Amanda said.  
"We're fine." Denise said.  
"I know, but Preston was going on and on about you last night and I vowed I'd come over and help you out it you needed it." Amanda said, "So...I'm here." Denise chuckled softly.

"Don't want to pull your arm or anything." She said.

"I'm here on my own free will." Amanda said, "Can I get you anything." Denise groaned with happiness.  
"Actually, There some mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer that sounds very good." She said. Amanda smiled.

"I'll get it." She said going into the kitchen. Denise smiled with happiness. She had been craving that ice cream.

"Wook." Marisa handed Whitney a large Lego, "Put it here." She showed the baby how to stack legos. Denise chuckled softly. if she only had her camera on her now.

"Pres and I was thinking about having another baby, but after seeing you like this...I don't know if I want to do it again so soon." Amanda said walking back in with the ice cream.

"You can have Marisa." Denise chuckled taking the ice-cream bowl.

"I'd be tempted." She said, "She's a sweet child."

"When you see her she's sweet, but most of the time she's a devil." Denise said as she began to eat her ice cream, "A devil I love more than life its self."

"it's amazing how they do that, huh?" Amanda smiled. Denise nodded.

"I can't believe it myself." She said, "And now we're going to have another one. I was scared at first to have this one, but now...God, Amanda, I'm so excited." Amanda smiled settling on the couch.

"I'm glad." She said.

"Be glad your pregnancy with Whitney wasn't has hard as Marisa's and this ones." Denise said, "I don't know what my problem is."

"Was it this bad with Marisa too?" Amanda asked.

"God, yes. My blood pressure kept on sky rocketing. They were afraid Marisa was going to die...Me too." Denise sighed. "That's why I need to be careful with this one."

"Well, you better be." Amanda said. "I wouldn't know what to do without the two of you." Denise smiled softly.  
"Thanks." She said softly. It really meant a lot to her knowing Amanda and Preston were behind her and would help her out with anything. That was a big stress reliever and that was something very important Denise had to have.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	11. Litta Bit

****

April 18th, 2004

Week 24

Kenny watched Denise as she slept. Why was he blessed? Why did God give him such a wonderful woman? His hand caressed her belly. He felt the baby kick against his hand.

"Hey little one." He whispered. Kenny kissed her stomach. Pregnancy was so amazing. Denise stirred slightly. "Don't' wake Mommy up."

"Risa up?" She mumbled.

"She's asleep." Kenny whispered. Denise snorted in her sleep.  
"Good." She mumbled. Kenny smiled as he continued to watch her. Denise yawned. "Sleep."

"I'm trying." Kenny said. Denise finally opened her eyes.

"You're watching me sleep." She stretched.

"Is that so wrong?" Kenny asked.

"It's kind of creepy." Denise chuckled weakly. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"My love is creepy?"

"No," Denise replied, "You watching me sleep is, but it's also kind of sweet." Kenny wrapped his arm around her body drawing her close.

"Sorry if I woke you." he apologized.

"You didn't." She yawned again, "The baby was starting to wake up and kicking my bladder."

"So, my hugging you is making you need to pee even more?" Kenny asked. Denise nodded pushing him away.

"Yes." She hauled her sore body up and waddled to the bathroom, "I can't wait to get my body back. I miss my old bladder."

"It's never been the same since having Marisa and you know it." Kenny sat up. Denise chuckled softly.

"I know." She flushed the toilet and glanced at the clock. She sighed deeply, "Risa is going to be waking up soon."

"I know." he said, "get back to bed and I'll get her."

"Thanks." Denise eased herself back into bed. "I think this baby is going to be a twenty pounder." Kenny's hands caressed the swell of belly. He kissed it.

Marisa was jumping on the living room couch screaming at the top of her lungs. Kenny sat in the chair flipping through one of his new budget books. Denise waddled down the stairs.

"What on earth is going on down here?" She asked.

"Daddy's reading." Marisa said.

"I see." Denise snaked an arm out and grabbed Marisa, "And what are you doing young lady?"

"Jumping." Marisa squealed as she wiggled in her arms.

"I see that. Don't do it. youre going to fall and break your neck." You're going to fall and break your neck. her mother used to say that all the time. Motherhood was a full circle.

May 2nd, 2004

week 26

Files were all over the floor. His paintings were gone. his platinum discs were gone. Kenny's office had been robbed.

"Son of a bitch!" Kenny threw his briefcase down. "This is just what I need!" He stalked over to his secretary's phone and dialed the police. "Hi. This is Kenneth Fisher from Fisher Records. Someone has broken into my office and stolen valuable things....Yes...Five...thank you." he slammed the phone down.

"What happened?" April, his new secretary, came up too him.

"Three guesses." he growled, "We need fucking better security."

"I'll put in some calls and get something set up." April said going to her phone. Kenny was pacing back and forth. Man, he was so pissed off. What kind of person walks into a locked and secured building and steal platinum records.

"Mr. Fisher?" Officer Carmichael walked into the office.

"Thank god that you're here." Kenny said.

"So, there has been a robbery?" Officer Carmichael asked. Kenny gave him a look. "Right. Well, there's not much we can do. The burglars are well on their way."

"I have a video tape surveillance." Kenny said, "April, get the tape."

"Now I may be able to do something." The officer said. Kenny paced back and forth in the office, trying to stay calm.

"Here you go, Mr. Fisher." April handed him a videotape.

"Thanks." He muttered going over to his entertainment system.

"This better be good." Officer Carmichael crossed his arms as Kenny put the tape in. He fast forward through the day. Then he saw the destruction.

"That son of a bitch." Kenny growl staring at the screen.

"Do you know him?" Officer Carmichael asked. Kenny nodded.

"That's Litta Bit." Kenny said, "I dropped him from my label a few months ago because of the image he was projecting. We try to promote a positive life image here. It's stated in the contracts my artist's sign of this and they agree."

"Litta Bit. he was the drug dealer one?" Officer Carmichael asked.

"That's him and that's why we dropped him." Kenny said.

"he's probably taking out his aggression and trying to take revenge." Officer Carmichael said stopping the video, "I'll show this to my guys."

"I have his latest information if you need it." Kenny went over to April's file cabinet and pulled out Litta Bits folder.

"Thanks." He said as Kenny handed him the folder.

"I appreciate this, Officer." Kenny said.  
"I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He said putting the tape in his pocket. Kenny watched as the officer left. God, having your office torn apart by a former employee made him feel violated and like crap. If he ever saw Litta Bit around, he'd have a small word with him.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	12. Pictures and Splashes

June 14th, 2004

Week 32

Denise wanted to give birth. The summer heat was starting to make her very uncomfortable. She enjoyed her pregnancy with Marisa. It was in the Winter.

"Twinkle. Winkle little star. How I wonda whatcha are." Marisa said dancing around the living room. Denise chuckled snapping a picture off. "Upa above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle. Winkle little star. How I wonda watcha are."

"You're such a ham." Denise chuckled. Marisa frowned deeply.

"I'm not meat!" She cried. Denise burst out laughing.

"A ham means you like being in front of the camera." Denise explained to her daughter.

"I'm a ham then." Marisa giggled running off.

"Crazy crazy girl." Denise said following her. Her favourite subject to photograph was of course her daughter.

"Take a picture." Marisa said putting on one of Kenny's hats.

"What if I don't want to?" Denise said. Marisa's face turned very sad. "Okay okay." Denise lifted up the camera and began to take the pictures.

"I wanna do one wif you." Marisa said.

"All right. hold on." Denise walked into her bedroom and set the camera on her dresser. She didn't feel like getting her tripod. "Okay, come sit." She said hitting the button. Marisa jumped onto the bed. This would be some good pregnancy photos that she hadn't had time to do until now.

"Love it." Marisa said hugging Denise. The flash went off.

"Okay. Kiss Mommy's belly." She said. Marisa smiled and kissed it as the flash went off again.

"That's funny." She giggled.

"I know." Denise stood up and lifted her shirt up as the flash went off again. These would be great.

* * *

Kenny walked into the house. It was nice a quiet. he loved bedtime. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Risa is asleep and I'm in the dark room. There's food in the oven for you._

D

Kenny smiled walking outside. The red light was still on so he rang the bell. After a few seconds, the light shut off. Kenny opened the door.

"Working when your supposed to be in bed?" He asked. Denise chuckled looking at him.

"No, I was doing pregnancy photos." She held up a couple, "What do you think?" Kenny looked them over.

"I think Marisa is a very cute girl and you make pregnancy look hot." He said.

"Thanks." She said hanging up another one, "I know I'm supposed to relax, but come on, I need to photograph stuff."

"Photograph the ceiling of our bedroom." Kenny said taking her hand. Denise sighed.

"I'm getting cabin fever." She said.

"I know, but it'll all be over soon enough." Kenny kissed her nose. Soon, their next child would be here and Denise could get back into the swing of things. She was a workaholic and Kenny knew she'd have a blast going back to work.

June 28th, 2004

Week 34

Marisa ran into Kenny's arms when he got out of the pool. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to get in to play and she knew she wasn't allowed into the pool without her parents.

"Swim!!" She squealed.

"Swim?" Kenny asked. Marisa nodded.

"Swim! Now!" She yelled.  
"What's swim?" Kenny asked. Denise and Amanda laughed gently.

"He's evil." Amanda said bouncing Whitney on her knee.

"I know." Denise said, "Kenneth, take her into the pool."

"Please." Marisa whimpered.

"Okay." Kenny smiled picking her up. He stepped into the pool. Marisa began to splash in the water, "You like?"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed wildly. Denise smiled gently.  
"He's really good with her." Amanda said.  
"Pres is good with Whitney." Denise pointed out.

"Oh I know he is." She said. "I'm very proud to say we have a wonderful marriage and we're making this work."

"Good." Denise said standing up. "Come for a dip." She went over to the pool side and looked in. "how is the water?"

"Good." Marisa giggled splashing it towards her. Denise looked at her as she slid into the water.

"Don't splash a beached whale." Denise said.

"How can you be beached when you're in the water?" Kenny asked.

"Don't tease a pregnant woman." Amanda said getting into the water with Whitney. The baby's eyes grew wide. "now don't start crying."

"Cry baby." Marisa said.  
"She is a baby." Kenny said.

"I no cry." Marisa beamed with pride, "I big girl."

"Very big." Kenny said kissing her cheek, looking at Whitney. Soon, he'd have another child. He could already guess Marisa was going to be a bigger show off then because of the new baby. She got jealous when Whitney came over.

"I go in potty too." Marisa told Amanda.

"I know, Sweet girl." Amanda chuckled, "Your mommy told me." Marisa frowned at Denise.

"I told her. Yes." She chuckled. "Mommy's friends know everything about you." Marisa continued to frown as Preston ran out of the house.

"CANNON BALL!!!" He yelled jumping into the water. Amanda let out a yelp and covered Whitney's head. Marisa laughed loudly.

"PRES!!" She squealed, "Again!!" Preston popped up from the water.

"if I do it again, all the water will fly out of the pool and you couldn't swim until It rained." he winked swimming towards Whitney, "Did daddy scare you?" Amanda shook her head.

"She's not used to the water." She said. Preston took her from Amanda's arms.

"It's nothing to be frightened about. The water is awesome." Preston laid on his back and floated with Whitney in his arms. A small smile came across her face. "See? I told you that you would like it."

"I think it's time for me to get out." Denise hauled her body out of the water with a groan. "mommy needs to lay down." Kenny climbed out of the pool.

"Watch Risa for a few minutes for me?" Kenny asked.

"Of course." Amanda smiled taking Marisa in her arms. Kenny followed Denise into the house.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think the heat is getting to me, Ken. Too much excitement." Denise said as she wrapped a towel around her.

"Okay. Let's go lay down. We don't need your blood pressure rising anymore." Kenny led her into the living room.

"I hate being a party pooper." She said.

"you're not." Kenny kissed her forehead as he put a pillow beneath her feet. "We don't want you to go into labour just yet."

"me either." Denise closed her eyes. Kenny pushed her wet red hair away from her face. She was so tired. He knew this was getting hard on her. She was miserable the last trimester with Marisa. He could only imagine how badly she wanted this pregnancy to be over with.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join 


	13. Is This Yours?

****

July 12th, 2004

Week 36

In four weeks the baby would be here. Kenny hoped at least. Denise wouldn't be able to take it if this baby was over due. She was in hell when she was pregnant with Marisa. He wanted her to be okay.

"How's the picture coming?" Kenny asked his daughter.

"Good." Marisa picked up the orange crayon and scribbled it on the construction paper.

"That's cool." Kenny looked at that, "Is that mommy?"

"See? Long hair." Marisa pointed to the orange streaks.

"I see. What's that?" Kenny pointed to a circle.

"That's her belly." Marisa said. Kenny laughed.  
"Well, that's perfect." He said pulling out a tray from beneath the sink. He was making Denise breakfast in bed. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Tanks." Marisa said putting the orange crayon away.  
"Mommy will love it." Kenny said putting the plate of eggs onto the tray.

"I know." Marisa giggled jumping out of her chair, "Come on."

"I'm coming." Kenny followed her with the food. He carefully walked up the stairs. He couldn't spill the orange juice or everything would be ruined. Marisa opened the bedroom door.

"Mommy! Look!" She cried. Denise opened one eye.

"What did you do?" She asked Kenny.

"nothing." he laughed, "Marisa and I decided to make you breakfast in bed." Denise sat up and looked at her daughter.

"I drew Picture." She held it up.

"Why! Look at that!" Denise took the picture, "How beautiful! I think I might put this in a frame and hang it up it's so perfect." Marisa beamed with pride, "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"I made the breakfast." Kenny said setting the tray down.  
"Why it just smells utterly wonderful." Denise told him.

"Don't' patronize me." He said.

"it really does look wonderful." She chuckled tucking the napkin into her shirt.

"Well, thanks." Kenny smiled, ruffling Marisa's red hair. She pushed his hand away.

"No mess." Marisa said.

"it looks fine, Risa." Denise said as she began to eat, "So, Are you excited to get a baby brother or a baby sister soon?"

"Yeah. When they coming?" Marisa asked. Denise shrugged her shoulders.  
"Any time now." She said, "They are waiting when the time is right."

"It's nice and soft and warm in mommy's belly." Kenny said, "But when you were in her belly, you tried to come out often."

"I was bad huh?" Marisa asked. Denise shook her head.

"No. You were just anxious. You're still the same." She chuckled.

"I dance too." Marisa said dancing by Denise's bedside. Denise laughed loudly.

"you're a perfect dancer. Did daddy teach you that?" She asked.

"No." Marisa said, "Uncle Preston."

"I should have guessed." Denise said watching her daughter dance. She hoped this next baby wouldn't have as much energy as Marisa does. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if it did.

July 26th, 2004

Week 38

Denise hauled herself out of the bed. She felt like utter…well, shit. Kenny had been trying to help out a lot lately, but even his help was starting to annoy her. She just wanted to be normal, have her normal body back and have her normal control back.

"Mommy!!!" Marisa squealed running down the hallway.

"Marisa! Get back here now!" Kenny yelled. Marisa threw herself at Denise nearly knocking her down.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"No wanna get dressed." Marisa looked at her.

"Marisa Fischer, get back here." Kenny yelled. Denise chuckled and took her daughter's hand.

"We all need to get dressed." She said.

"No wanna." Marisa said again.

"I know." Denise said pulling Marisa into her room, "I found a runaway kid. Is she yours?" Kenny looked at Marisa.

"I don't think that one is mine." Kenny said, "Mine is shorter."

"No. I'm yours." Marisa said. Kenny shook his head.  
"No. My daughter is named Marisa Paige." He said. Marisa groaned loudly and looked at Denise.

"I'm Marisa Paige." She said. Kenny knelt down and looked Marisa over.

"But my daughter is wearing a red sun dress and you're wearing pajamas." Kenny said. Marisa squealed and ran over to her bed and grabbed her red dress. "I just think you have the wrong child."

"Man, I'm sorry, sir." Denise said, "I hope she belongs to someone because she's kind of cute." Marisa pulled the dress on and ran to Kenny.  
"Look! Look!" She cried. Kenny looked at Marisa and his eyes widened.  
"Marisa?? I thought I lost you!" He scooped her up in his arms. Marisa giggled wildly.

"I'm right here, Daddy." She said cuddling into him.

"I don't want to ever lose you." Kenny said.

"I wont run away." Marisa said. Denise smiled brightly.

"You guys are cut from the same stone I think." She said.

"I not cut." Marisa said. Denise laughed.  
"Never mind. Mommy needs to get dressed now." She said waddling out of the bedroom. Kenny put Marisa down and zipped her dress up.

"Mommy walks like a duck." Kenny said. Marisa giggled wildly.

"She quacks too." She said.

"I heard that guys." Denise laughed. Marisa and Kenny chuckled and closed the bedroom door. Denise shook her head. It was so nice to see how good they were with each other. She really did have a terrific family and it was only going to get better.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	14. Finally

****

August 10th, 2004

Week 40

12:12 pm

Denise was starting to get even more uncomfortable…if it was possible. The heat was too much to handle. She felt large. She prayed and hoped that this baby would come soon. Kenny walked out onto the back porch.

"Here I got you some lemonade and strawberries." Kenny placed everything on the table next to her.

"Thanks." Denise sat up slightly. "I'm trying to sweat this baby out of me." Kenny chuckled.

"It may work. It's hot enough out here." Kenny took a sip of his drink. He looked at Marisa who was playing quietly in her sand box.

"I wish this baby was in my arms playing with us." She said, "She'll be in a bathing suit swimming." Kenny laughed.

"Maybe floating." he said wiping off the sweat from his forehead "The news said it was 110 with heat index."

"I believe it." Denise said biting into a juicy strawberry.

"Maybe we should get you inside." Kenny suggested. Denise shook her head.

"I'm fine, Kenny." She said. Marisa climbed up the stairs.

"Daddy, my head is leaking.," She said pointing to her sweat. Kenny laughed loudly.

"Let's get in there." Kenny got up, "You're coming too."

"Fine." She said. Kenny took here hand and hauled her up to her feet. "Oh god." Denise stumbled into Kenny.

"Are you okay?" He asked hugging her.

"No." Denise groaned, "I think…I think.." She looked down at the water running down her legs, "My water broke." Kenny's eyes widened.

"it did. Ho god!" he helped Denise into the house. "I'll call your mother. We'll get you to the hospital!"

1:17 pm

Denise sat in the hospital bed staring at the dripping of her IV. She hated hospitals. She hated being a prisoner of one. Kenny walked into the room with a can of soda.

"My mother is watching Marisa and will be here closer to arrival time." Kenny sat next to her.

"That's good. Is Risa excited?" She asked. Kenny chuckled.

"She wanted to know if the baby came from your belly button or not." He said.

"Lord I wish." She said rubbing her belly. "Wish I could push her out."

"In a few hours." Kenny said, "your labour was pretty short with Marisa."

"Ten hours…Not short." She said.

"Compared to others it was short." Kenny pointed out.

"That's how long I expect this one to be." She said.

"Well. We'll see." Kenny smiled, kissing her hard. Kenny was just s excited as she was.

"I think I want to get an epidural with this one." Denise said. Kenny nodded.

"It's really your decision." He said, "Do you want one?"

"I think I do. I had Marisa without one so now its…Shit." Denise groaned. Kenny watched her face grow pale.

"I'm assuming you're having a contraction." he said. Denise closed her eyes tightly.

"God…" She moaned.

"Try to breath." Kenny said. Denise opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Shut up." She snapped. Kenny smiled weakly. He hated women in labour.

2:59 pm

Kenny closed the door softly as he stepped out of the room. It was getting very tense in there. He just needed a break. He walked to the cafeteria where he found Preston.

"Hey." Kenny said. Preston smiled at him.

"Hey. How's Den doing?" Preston asked. Kenny sighed as he grabbed a tray.

She's bitchy and in pain." Kenny said putting a burger on the tray.

"Isn't she like that most days anyway?" Preston smirked. Kenny chuckled.

"You have a point there." Kenny said as he paid the cashier and found a table for him and Preston. "Is Whitney going to get a brother or a sister any time soon?" Preston chuckled.

"Probably not. It took us a few tries to get her." He said.

"Really?" Kenny asked. Preston nodded.

"Amanda had three miscarriages before we got pregnant with Whitney." Preston said, "We were so sure we were going to loose her too."

"I didn't know that." He said.

"Well, it's not something that we wanted to announce." Preston said sipping his coffee, "Consider yourself lucky to have a healthy child and are getting a new one." Kenny smiled softly.

"I know." He said. He couldn't imagine loosing one of his children even if it was one he hadn't met yet.

6:01 pm

Denise sat in bed staring at the TV. It had no sound on, but that was the best way to watch it. She couldn't stand half of these shows.

"Ma took Marisa out to Olive Garden for dinner." Kenny said as he hung up the phone.

"Good. She loves their bread sticks." Denise caressed her stomach. "Six hours and no baby."

"Give it time, Denise." Kenny took her hands.

"I'm in a bad mood." She mumbled.

"Denise Flemming is a tampon." Kenny said. Denise looked at him and smacked his shoulder.

"I'll be Denise Fischer soon,." Denise said. Kenny smiled and nodded.

"Strange thought huh?" Kenny asked, "In Jouiner High, I never thought I'd be marrying you."

"I can't imagine myself marrying anyone else but you." Denise smiled softly as a contraction tore through her body. She groaned loudly clutching at Kenny's hand. This would hopefully be over soon.

9:12 PM

Dr. White looked at Denis and smiled softly.

"You're seven centimeters dilated and 80 efaced." he said.

:"Slowly but surely." Kenny whispered.

"It'll happen. You're coming along nicely, Denise. There's no reason to get discouraged." Dr. White said, "Nine hours in short compared to some I've seen."

"Doesn't feel short to me." Denise mumbled. Dr. White chuckled.

"I suppose not." he said, "Ill be back in a few hours if you need anything use the call button. If you want an epidural, now is the time to use it." Denise shook her head.

"No I want to do this natural." She said.

"I thought you wanted an epidural." Kenny stared at her.

"I have the right to change my mind." She said glaring, "Don't I?"

"Yes you do." Kenny mumbled. Dr. White smiled.

"I'll be back later." He said leaving the room. Denise relaxed against the pillows.

"Two little girls, Kenny." Denise mumbled.

"Perfect aint it?" He asked.

"We don't have any boys though." Denise said. Kenny shrugged.  
"That's all right." He said, "Girls are cool." Denise smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Girls are cool." She whispered.

11:33 pm

Kenny sat by Denise's bedside watching her carefully. She looked so drained.

"We should get a kitten." Kenny said. Denise narrowed her eyes.

"No kitten." She mumbled, "Too much work." Kenny pouted.

"you're no fun." He said.

"Not when I'm in labour." Denise mumbled. Dr white knocked on the door and walked in.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm very uncomfortable." Denise whimpered. Dr. White put his gloves on.

"All right. Let me see how much you've progressed." He said.

"Have fun." Denise smiled. Dr white laughed as he sat down in front of her. He began to examine her. Denise groaned loudly.  
"Guess what?" Dr White asked. Kenny stared at him, "You're at ten and ready to push." Denise grinned brightly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Push on your next contraction." he said. Denise took Kenny's hand.

"I can push." She said.  
"I heard." Kenny said kissing her forehead.

"We're having a baby." Denise whispered, with tears in her eyes. Then she felt the contraction. Denise groaned loudly and began to push. Kenny's heart pounded this was it.

"Push, Denise." He said softly. She groaned squeezing his hand tightly. Dr White smiled gently.

"You're doing wonderfully." He said. "This looks like it'll be quick."

"Good." Denise exhaled, "Quick is good."

"Quick rocks." Kenny smiled. Denise began to push again.

"Wonderful. You're all ready crowning." Dr. White said, "Push as hard as you can again."

"I am!" Denise moaned.

"Come on, Denise. Harder." Dr. white said.

"I AM!" She yelled. Dr. White chuckled.

"Her head is out. Suction." He said, "Beautiful red hair."

"Her head is out." Kenny whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"I want to rest of her out." Denise mumbled.

"Soon." Dr white said. The nurses began to move around the room faster.  
"Now." Denise gritted her teeth and began to push again.  
"That's it Denise." Dr white said, "She's coming."

"Good." She grunted pushing as hard as she could.

"Beautiful the doctor mumbled motioning to one of the nurses.

"OH GOD!" She cried. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she pushed even harder. Then she felt the baby slid from her body. "Oh god."

"Clamp, "Dr white smiled, "You have a beautiful little girl."

"She's here." Kenny whispered as he stared at his new daughter. The nurse placed the baby on Denise's chest.

"Hi." Denise whispered. I'm your mommy."

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Den." Kenny kissed the top of her head and stared at his new daughter.

7:33 am

Kenny opened the door to Denise's room with Marisa in his arms.

"You have a visitor." Kenny said. Denise grinned brightly.

"Hi Pumpkin. Come meet your new sister." Denise said.

"Okay." Marisa whispered as Kenny placed her on the bed. She stared at the red headed baby with large eyes.

"Her name is Madelyn Kate." Denise said, "You can call her Maddie." Marisa smiled softly.

"Hi Maddie." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed her sisters head. Kenny beamed with pride. This was his family. It felt complete. His family and his life was utterly perfect.

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


End file.
